Merc Storia (anime)
Merc Storia -The Apathetic Boy and The Girl In The Bottle-''' (メルクストーリア -無気力少年と瓶の中の少女-, Meruku Sutoria: Mukiryoku no Shounen to Bin no Naka no Shoujo) is the anime adaptation of the mobile game of the same name, premiering on October 11th, 2018. The show broadcasts a new episode every week on Thursdays, 22:30 JPT. It is scheduled to run for 12 episodes. Official site Synopsis A boy was gifted a bottle of water from his father, who had bought it from a peddler for 10 gold. One day, a tiny girl awakens from the bottle, with no recollection of her past and her own identity. And so the Healer boy Yuu with a phobia of monsters but an ability to "heal" their hearts, sets out for a journey in the fantasy world of Mehterhane with her to help her learn who she is. The start of Yuu's journey and the first meeting with Djamo and Toto is somewhat different from the game. Since the anime covers several Country Event stories instead of the main story, this change was likely made to make a smooth transition from introductions to adventure quickly, and other characters from the main story are not introduced, such as Phelia, Alec, Siet, and Stella. However, the impetus remains the same: the protagonist begins on a journey to find out the bottled girl Merc's identity. Characters :'''Spoiler Warning: Characters' pages may contain spoilers for the anime and/or their in-game country event. Main Yuu (index).png|'Yuu' Merc (index).png|'Merc' Toto (index).png|'Toto' Djamo (index).png|'Jamo' Stories :Six Country Event stories received an animated adaptation. The last episode is a story loosely based off the first few chapters of the game's main story. Cast & Staff Cast Main *'Yuu' (ユウ): Mutsumi Tamura (田村睦心) *'Merc' (メルク): Inori Minase (水瀬いのり) *'Toto' (トト): Yumiri Hanamori (花守ゆみり) *'Djamo' (ジャモ): Cho (チョー) Mascots *'Titi' (ティティ): Kuwahara Yuki (桑原由気) *'Chacha' (チャチャ): Kubota Risa (久保田梨沙) Episode 1 The Apathetic Boy and The Girl in The Bottle * Yuu's Father (ユウの父): Yasuaki Takumi (内匠靖明) * Yuu's Mother (ユウの母): Ayako Kawasumi (川澄綾子) * Shopkeeper (店主): Kenji Nomura (乃村健次) * Girl (娘): Konomi Kohara (小原好美) Episode 2 King of Dawn and the Captive Bride *'Stitto' (スティト): Ryota Osaka (逢坂良太) *'Lilly' (リイリ): Natsumi Hioka (日岡なつみ) *'Bernar' (ベルナ―): Takuya Eguchi (江口拓也) *'Hearscht' (ハルシュト): Yuu Kobayashi (小林ゆう) *'Thenard' ( テナー ) : Hideyuki Hori ( 堀 秀行 ) Episode 3-4 Tomboy Fairy and the Dragon Who Feeds on Spring *'Palistos' (パリストス): Takahiro Mizushima (水島大宙) *'Menelia' (メネライア): Shizuka Ito (伊藤静) *'Floreida' (フロイレイダ): Kikuko Inoue (井上喜久子) *'Sarodia' (サロ―ディア): Honoka Inoue (井上ほの花) *'Zephrodai' (ゼフュロダイ): Junichi Suwabe (諏訪部順一) *'Butler' ( じいや ) : Bin Shimada ( 島田敏 ) *'Tavern Owner' ( 酒場のおやじ ) : Kenji Nomura (乃村健次 ) Episode 5 The Cursed Crimson Star and the Brilliant Ruler of Gentle Flames *'Shaolin' (シャオリン): Manaka Iwami (石見舞菜香) *'Xi Jie' (シージェ): Natsumi Fujiwara (藤原夏海) *'Yujia' (ユージア): Kaito Ishikawa (石川界人) Episode 6-7 You, the Escort of My Dreams and the Forgotten Village *'Cosette' (コゼット): Anzu Haruno (春野杏) *'Jeantol' (ジャントール): Tatsuhisa Suzuki (鈴木達央) *'Citrouille' (シトルイユ): Takehito Koyasu (子安武人) *'Squeak' (スクウィーク): Noriaki Sugiyama (杉山紀彰) *'Luciano' (ルチアーノ): Yuusuke Kobayashi (小林裕介) *'Mysterious Boy' (少年): M・A・O *'Eleanor' (エレオノール): Rina Satou (佐藤利奈) Episode 8-9 King of The Opera and the Birdcaged Diva * Folna (フォルナ): Yoko Hikasa (日笠陽子) * Serena (セレナ): Yoko Hikasa (日笠陽子) * Antel (アンテル): Kento Ito (伊東健人) * Rupie (ルピエ): Kengo Kawanishi (河西健吾) * Voicia (ヴォイシア): Yoko Hikasa (日笠陽子) Episode 10-11 The Flightless Angel and the Holy Wings of a Myriad Wishes * Orthos (オルトス): Natsuki Hanae (花江夏樹) * Raviol (ラヴィオル): Kenjiro Tsuda (津田健次郎) * Fael (フェイエル): Nobuhiko Okamoto (岡本信彦) * Michelia (ミシェリア): Satomi Sato (佐藤 聡美) * Pistia (ピスティア): Hikaru Akao (赤尾ひかる) * Teufel '''(トイフェル ): '''Arthur Lounsberry (ランズベリー・アーサー) Staff *Director: Fumitoshi Oizaki (追崎史敏) *Series Composition: Fumitoshi Oizaki (追崎史敏), Hiroki Uchida (内田裕基), Hitomi Amamiya (雨宮ひとみ) *Scenario Supervision: Happy Elements *Character Design: Yukiko Akiyama (秋山由樹子) *Assistant Character Design: Hirotoshi Arai (新井博慧) *Chief Animation Director: 秋山由樹子, 渋谷秀, Hirotoshi Arai (新井博慧) *Monster Design: 福島秀機、陸田青享 *Prop Design: 新谷真昼 *Color Design: Kunio Tsujita (新谷真昼) *Assistant Color Design: 大場将生 *Art Director: 空閑由美子（スタジオじゃっく） *2D Works: 蓬田佑季 *Cinematographer: 松本乃吾（いなほ） *Editing: 齋藤朱里（グラフィニカ） *Music Producer: Mili *Animation Production: encouragefilms (エンカレッジフィルムズ) Gallery Trailers *1st Preview *2nd Preview Category:Anime